Forbidden Love
by DragonGenaral
Summary: Love, betrayal, heart break, and War
1. Hate at first site?

This is sorta a Harvest moon / Inuyasha crossover but its mostly Harvest moon Later on it will also write my first lemon SO THAT will be a challenge for me lol. I know its pretty bad but I'm just starting so I will accept flames as long as they help me make this story better I really need the help. The characters maybe a little out of character so bare with me. Hope you like :)  
  
PS When its time for the lemon I will put a warning for our young readers  
  
There may be a good bunch of errors my spell check sucks ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha, The anime called Inuyasha, Harvest moon, Or Karen (more to be added as we progress)  
  
But I do own The Character Eve  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the nice Mineral town villagers work hard to make a living. But everyone is forbidden to go into the forest because the demons reside there. Ever so often demons will come into the down and attack the villagers and steal things. What will happen between Humans and demons?  
  
The Main Characters:  
  
Eve Is 21 years old she has Blond / Brown hair (AKA. Dirty Blond) and amber eyes (and I will not tell what she wears because she has a full wardrobe unlike Inuyasha)+she lives in mineral town on a farm that she runs by herself. She has many friends around the town including her best friend Karen. But even with all she has been blessed with, she still feels empty  
  
Inuyasha Is a half dog demon With white hair, red eyes, and he wears a red kimono. He had always wanted to be a full demon so he could destroy everything that got in his way. But on the inside he is really kind Hated just afraid to show it. Most of the time he is laying in the sun or stealing food from villagers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yay that's another Demon down come on Eve cheer with me!" Karen Screamed as an annual demon burning was going on. Whenever the villages would capture a demon they would take them to the center of the town and burn them till they were dead. The villagers did not care if the demon had never done anything they still hated the demons thinking that all demons where made to harm humans   
  
"Umm look Karen I really don't wanna watch this. Can I go home?" Eve ask trying to sound normal but the truth was she really didn't like to see the demons die it was too horrific.  
  
"Are you felling OK? Well, OK if you want to go I will see you tomorrow then k" Karen said.  
  
"OK bye" Eve said softly. As Eve was walking back to her farm she could hear the demons screams. She then hurried home to finish work  
  
Pov Change to Inuyasha -----------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the woods a half demon named Inuyasha was fishing for lunch.  
  
"Arr. stupid fish why wont you bite the stupid bait....COME ON IM STARVING HERE" Inuyasha said as he heard is stomach growling. " well I guess I can just go find some food somewhere else" And with that he ran off in the direction of the village mabey he could find some food there.  
  
When he finally reached the village he saw a large field filled with tons of unharvested crops he then said " MOTHER LOAD" he walked into the field and ate a watermelon the some corn. After he had scarfed a few pieces of corn he saw a house he said "there must be some food in there !" so he walked into the house and opened the Ice box and grabbed a full ham then stared drinking something humans called cola as soon as he started drinking it a girl walked she screamed "AHHH A DEMON!!" so she grabbed the gun and aimed it at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" and backed into a corner. As he looked upon the intruder who had rudely interrupted his feast  
  
"My name Eve, and I own this farm now I demand you surrender now!!" As she stared closer at the demon she inspected him she saw his dog like ears on the top of his head and his long silver hair the only weapon he had was a sword "AHH. your a demon!!" she quivered in her voice   
  
"Half demon to be correct and, do you know I could have killed you many times over already. But I must leave now good-bye" Inuyasha said with a devilish smile as he cut her gun in half with his demonic like speed and deadly sword the he was gone.  
  
Pov Change to Eve -----------------------------------------  
  
Eve was still scared from coming face to face with the demon"Gaa That stupid demon err Half demons How dare he scare me like that? Wait how can he be a half demon? umm...Arg stupid beast" still a little scared she went to go to bed she could harvest the crops tomorrow  
  
Pov Change To Inuyasha------------------------------------  
  
"Grr Stupid Human how dare she threaten me well that's the last time I steal food from That stupid farm. Wait what am I doing why didn't I kill he arg. I wanted to but I couldn't damn I hate these stupid human feelings One day when Find a way to become a full demon I will kill all of the stupid humans" Inuyasha said to himself. "Wait what was that?" Inuyasha heard something following him so he sniffed the air "Arr. well come out Sesshoumaru I know its you"Inuyasha said as he drew his weapon  
  
"Good job brother I never thought you would have noticed me, yes quit good for a mutt I happened to have overheard you talking about your encounter with a human so your feelings Kept you from killing her well, Its not your fault its that tramp mother of yours could give you training then you could overcome those feelings and become a full demon like me"  
  
"Shut Up you basterd you never call Mom a tramp I will make you eat those words" Inuyasha Yelled at his brother. Then he charged at his Full demon brother "DIE!!!!!!!" He screamed. Sesshoumaru simply dogged the attack for he was much more powerful and faster than Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid Brother you cant beat me this is pointless I shall not waist my time with you" Sesshoumaru said. Then he quickly appeared in front of Inuyasha the he took his craws at caused a deep wound this was not good because Sesshoumaru's claws were filled with poison "well that was sloppy" he the threw Inuyasha into the field of corn were he fainted  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter: The nurse  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it OK? Please review I wills start working on chapter 2 soon I already have some Ideas k :)  
  
(Boring legal crap) Do not copy this story and call it your own or post this on your website with out the consent of its creator bla,bla,bla, MOOOO,bla,bla,bla  
  
Updated 8/24/03 - Thanks Farmer Jen For the helpful review I went and tryed to fix up as many mistakes as I could find but there ar probobly still a bunch so if anyone can find a realy afective grammer checker just AIM me at : Warriordragonx@aol.com 


	2. The nurse!

I know It took me so long to do this but School work galore barely enough time to  
  
do anything. IM sick today so its sorta a good thing hehe well I hope you like this chap it  
  
will be a kinda long one ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 : The nurse  
  
========Inuyasha Pov=================  
  
~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nooo please don't hurt my mommy!" A cild Inuyasha said as he tried to wade thought  
  
the crowd of people. "Mommy Ill save you!" Inuyasha Yelled. he tried to get past the  
  
crowd of people  
  
but he was to small and if anyone were to notice they may kill him. Inuyasha could not  
  
bare to see his  
  
Mom being destroy "Please ... No..." Inuyasha now had Tears streaming down his cheeks  
  
He heard a familiar voice. It was his Mom's voice!  
  
"Inuyasha Run away I don't want you to see this please run back to the forest they  
  
will not follow you there!  
  
" Inuyasha took one last look at his Mom then darted up the mountain that looked over the  
  
village, It was his favorite spot  
  
he had spent many days up there sometimes he and his Mom would have there lunch there.  
  
When he got there he looked at the place  
  
down were his Mom was instead oh seeing he, he saw a ball of fire   
  
"NOOO momy they can do this to you!!! You never hurt them?" He yelled now  
  
tears streaming down as if rain from a hurricane.  
  
He knew his Mom was gone all he could say was "why Mom?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
==========End Inuyasha Pov-===========================  
  
==========Eve Pov==================================  
  
~~~~~~~~~~dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy where are you going?" a very tiny eve ask.  
  
  
  
"Mommy has to go away and I may not be back for a long time, so you be a good  
  
girl for your father OK?" said Eve's mother  
  
"OK mommy." Eve said wile smiling up at he mother. "Have a good trip!"  
  
"Bye Eve" said Eve's mother then she walk away from the farm.  
  
Later the next day eve walked into the living room. She looked around and saw  
  
her father sitting on the couch with steady tears going down his face. "Its OK daddy I miss  
  
Mom too but she will be back soon so don't worry" She said to her father with a cute  
  
innocent look on her face.  
  
  
  
All her father said was "Eve," the he grabbed her from the other side of the old  
  
couch they had and gave her a huge hug "Its going to be OK Eve," he said, tears now  
  
streaming down his face.  
  
==========End dream=================  
  
Eve slowly opened her eyes she then sat up and stared crying "Mom," he whispered  
  
though her sobs. When she finally stopped crying she went and took a shower to try and  
  
calm herself down. "Damit I forgot to buy that house extension! Stupid me hehe" she  
  
then turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. After completely drying off she  
  
went back to her bedroom and put on the Locked her Mom had given her it was all she  
  
had left to remember he parents by. After Finally getting dressed she walked off to the  
  
mountain where the carpenters lived. She finally reached the carpenters home, walked in,  
  
and ask the carpenters for a greenhouse. The carpenters said to her.  
  
"OK Eve that will be a few days before its done. Thanks for your order, oh and  
  
cliff said if we saw you to tell you to come talk to him. I think hes around back choping  
  
wood"  
  
"Oh OK I will go see him bye" she said with a smile on her face. Eve then walked  
  
around back to see what cliff wanted to talk to her about. When she saw cliff she said "Hi'ya' cliff  
  
what you doing? You wanted to talk to me?" Cliff looked up from his work and  
  
said   
  
"Oh Howdy Eve! Yes, I did want to ask you something its been troubling me for a  
  
wile now." He looked at her The he grabbed her hand "There is a Harvest Moon tonight And  
  
Do you want'na come with me?" Eve looked at him and said   
  
  
  
"You mean like a date?" She had know he had been flirting with her for a wile but  
  
she did not know clift actually Liked her like that. "Uhh um sure about 7:00?" she asked.  
  
Then she walked off to her farm she had forgotten all about her crops. "Bye cliff!" she  
  
yelled as she ran home.  
  
She quickly started harvesting he crops when she saw a demon. She pulled out her  
  
synth as she walked up to the motionless demon. Apon inspecting the lifeless demon body  
  
she noticed purple craw cuts over most of his chest and arms and a pool of blood spewing  
  
from a sword wound in his belly she suddenly recognized the demon It was that demon  
  
that was in her house yesterday "Maybe I should see if I can help him... If he spared me he  
  
cant be all that bad" She checked for a pulse, there was a slow pumping sound so she  
  
knew he was barley alive she dragged him inside and but him in the bed. She then grabbed  
  
some rubbing alcohol and a cure all potion the doctor in the town made from a rare  
  
flower. That would take out of any bacteria and poisons in his system. She pulled off the  
  
top half of his kimono and inspected his muscular chest "wow this guy must work out or  
  
something!" she thought to herself. She left the pant part on she wasent going to look  
  
down there after all she told her self I didn't see any cuts on the pants.   
  
After Using all of the potion and making sure every cut was clean she bandaged  
  
the cuts on his body. She ran to the dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt and put it over   
  
where she had taken of the top part of his kimono. She then decided to take a nap so she  
  
went and laid down on the couch and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
==========End Eve pov=========================  
  
==========Inuyasha pov=========================  
  
It had been a few hours since eve had bandaged him up And he slowly started  
  
regaining His senses "Damn what happened? I feel like I was hit by a boulder" Inuyasha  
  
said as he rubbed his head "Oh yea that's right I remember now. Sesshoumaru did this." He  
  
paused "Wait were the hell am I ?!?!" he looked around at his surroundings "Wait this is that  
  
girls house!" He yelled.  
  
Eve was now awake from all the yelling. She walked over to Inuyasha "Stupid you  
  
where nearly dead! Lay back down!" she commanded.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl the yelled "Where do you get off telling me what to do  
  
?!?! And what are you doing dragging me into you house who said you could?"  
  
Eve started crying "YOU STUPID JACK ASS DID YOU WANT TO DIE!"  
  
She yelled back "look you spared my so I spared you OK?" she continued to sob. She  
  
always cried when people get angry at her.  
  
Inuyasha noticing he had hurt her feelings and made her cry he did the only thing  
  
he could thing of to calm her down, He put his arms around her neck and started to hug  
  
her "look IM sorry IM just not the kinda guy who likes to wake up not knowing where he  
  
is. So IM sorry eve is that right my names Inuyasha." He said. He kept hugging her  
  
and thought to himself "She's so warm" He was so comfortable he barely noticed he had  
  
been hugging her for quit some time.   
  
Eve finally stopped crying and felt the warmth of another body she pushed away and  
  
saw that it was Inuyasha "Umm I think you should probably stay her for the night you may  
  
still have some poisons in you OK?" Inuyasha agreed and followed her to the couch she said  
  
they would watch a movie but of course Inuyasha had know clue what she was talking  
  
about so instead he just followed her. they saw a few movies on the "Box with people  
  
inside." As Inuyasha called it when they heard a strong wind and then the power went  
  
out. Eve had forgotten about the first snow she lit a fire in the fireplace and covered up  
  
together to get warmth. They Told storys to each other and listened to jokes. Eve thought to herself  
  
"Hes realy not as bad as he acts." Then Eve laid her head on Inuyashas shoulder and  
  
He started blushing then they fell asleep.  
  
===============================  
  
Ok I dident like rushing them too much so sorry the kiss wont be till next ? ^_^ Well thanks all  
  
reviewers for your support I could have never made this chapter without you guys I will  
  
update soon  
  
Next chapter:Cliff visits 


End file.
